lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
The Kuzlings
The Kuzlings, consisting of Kuzak, Kuzob and Kuzima Kuz, are the Saiyan children of Lord Kuzon and Oora, and siblings of Kuzon, co-founder of the Lookout Crew, which they are also members of. Immortal due to energy consumed as children, they are currently travelling the universe as businessmen, with their mother (also immortal). Kuzon is also a Kuzling but is not part of the original pod. Overview The Kuzlings talk in third person, generally, and address other family members as 'Kuz (whatever they are to them)', or 'Saiyan (whatever)'. They almost always travel together. They train just as any other Saiyans, commonly. Kuzak has a son, Kuzmek. Biography Kuzak (729-), Kuzob (731-), and Kuzima (733-) were born on Planet Vegeta, to Lord Kuzon and Oora. They followed the normal routine as children; going to planets and conquering them. When Planet Vegeta exploded in Age 737, Lord Kuzon, Oora, and all their children (except Kuzao, who was hunted down as an infant and killed by Frieza after the explosion as they sent him off, and Kuzon who was sent off but never found), escaped in a single pod. They landed on a golden barren-ish planet later (later named Planet Kuzon). The planet had a race of green munchkins, which were geniuses but never talked, and they had a power that could give you eternal life (unless you was physically killed by an outer force). Lord Kuzon found this and used it, and knew he could have all the power in the world.. Oora, his wife, did not support his ways. Kuzon banished her, and the kids, off of the planet. He didn't care about what happened to them. All he cared about was power. He then became a dictator for almost 300 years and became known as "Lord" Kuzon. Kuzak, Kuzima, and Kuzob all were sent into 1 pod. They eventually became teens, and knew they had a lost brother named; Kuzon. They knew their only chance to live a normal life was to find him. They knew he was alive. They lived forever though, because little did their father know, they had drunk some of the eternal life stuff before they were banished--so did their mother before she was. For over 320 years, from 740 to 1063, the 3 lived as a sibling family, scouring every corner of the universe trying to find Kuzon. It was extremely hard though, as planets knew the Saiyans were horrible evil creatures, and they discriminated the group and thought they were plotting. They had to find Earth. They landed on several hundreds of random planets looking. In mid 1062, the group landed on another random blue gloomy planet. On this planet, no one liked the Saiyans and wanted them gone. One of them was a female who had her eye on Kuzak. This led the two to an affair, a one-night-stand. This resulted in the birth of Kuzmek, Kuzak's first and only son. He took the baby and the group raised it, and he never saw the girl again. 'Finding Kuzon' March 23rd, 2014 In March 1063, while Kuzon and others were on the Lookout chilling, a huge spaceship that was on fire crash landed in a nearby forest. Kuzon and Zav'el, and a flying Ethan overhead, went to examine. Kuzon tore open the ship, and an arm grabbed him out of no where. He exploded the ship, and 3 Saiyan bodies were laying there, before they ached and got up slowly. They informed Kuzon, they were looking for him and that they were his siblings. Kuzon was extremely surprised but didn't show it. Everyone was in surprise. After an hour of explaining and talking, the 3 said they had to stay on the Lookout for a few weeks. They also said, starting the next day, they would go search the universe--for their mother. Kuzon was surprised to know she was even alive. When on the Lookout, Kuzak and the other 2 discovered TV and met everyone. They stared at the TV for hours, as they never been around people in 300 years. They watched My Little Pony, which was on. Kuzak loved My Little Pony and it is his favorite show. They started and drooled at the TV. Soon, Kuzon walked in on them tearing apart meat they found, like animals. Kuzon and his family joined. The Kuz family. The siblings started at the moon which they hadn't seen in 200 years, and almost went Great Ape. Zav'el cut their tails off though. After they went to bed, Kuzon went in to do something, and noticed a little tail in Kuzak's arms. He pulled it, and it was Kuzmek, of whom he wasn't told about yet. Kuzak came in and told him later. They went back to sleep, big day tomorrow. They went to search for her, but failed and something happened and they had to return home before they finished. 'Ma-Ryu and the Dragon Realms!' 'Death of Kuzob - Herulean War' During the final battle between the UAGP and FAUF outside Planet Herul during the UAGP invasion on 1 June 1101, KJ and Kuzey were there and were fighting among the warfare. KJ however sensed and seen large explosions outside the battle area, where no ships were even supposed to be. He made his way to investigate, facing obstacles along the way, but made it. He soon found that this was coming from two people, and those people were Oora and Kuzob, his grandma and uncle. They were fighting Heruleans because they (who were on vacation) happened to notice the war, while on vacation. KJ got Oora and Kuzob together to go fight, but suddenly Herulean Overlord Iskatyu showed up, and killed Kuzob. Oora and KJ had no time to even think about the tragedy, before KJ and her started fighting him. However, Nikad and Kasai showed up to fight Iskatyu, who they were awaiting in the first place. KJ and Oora took advantage and ran, getting back to the battlefield. There was definitely no time for tears in this setting. They resumed fighting among the warfare, but were mourning in the back of their minds during so. Iskatyu would later commit suicide against Nikad and Kasai. Kuzob was revived on 2 June 1101, a day after the finale, with the Dragon Balls, with the wish of "reviving those killed during the war unnaturally". Category:Kuz Clan Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Lookout I/II Category:Fighter Category:Role-Play Articles